Gender bent
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: A girl was hired to get the boys into shape but had to be turned into a male because one of them has a fear of something strange. The male version falls in love with Kurama and things may never be normal againg KuramaX OC HieiX OC YokoXOC mm.
1. Default Chapter

Gender bent Chapter 1  
  
Koenma was addressing a female he knew could whip the sprit detectives into top shape. They had gotten lazy after a few months of peace. "Sakura there is a problem now try to take this in the best way you are how we say a really mature woman but one of our detectives has a fear of sexy women. So I am turning you into a male."  
  
"I understand that but how long will this last?" Sakura did want to know how long she would have to be male. "As long as you want to be. Just don't get to attached to it. Sakura Yura your new name is Ryu Singkoto." Just like that the woman turned into a man. "So this is all I have to do? I could learn to like this." Ryu said in a deep tone of voice.  
  
"Ryu this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Kurama Minamino, and they guy I want you to look out for Yoko Kurama." Koenma had separated Yoko and Kurama due to the fact Yoko couldn't take living in Kurama and would do anything to get out. "Well it is nice I get to train you but can I speak with each one of you alone first?" Ryu asked each on of the for an interview.  
  
"So Yusuke you are a strong boy. You know I happen to know you have a thing for any fight you always seem to pull out a win. All I need to ask is do you think you can do better?" Yusuke look at the man his purple eyes just seemed to see your soul. "Yes I think I can do better sir." Ryu laughed at Yusuke "There is no need to be formal here Yusuke. You interview is over it was a pleasure to meet you. Please send in Kuwabara next"  
  
"So Kuwabara all I have to ask you is why do you tease Hiei?" Ryu asked as he took note in his notebook. "Well he picks on me." Ryu just looked really surprised. "I thought you wanted to act like a man. A man doesn't tease other men. "Ryu said farewell and asked for Hiei to come in.  
  
"Ok all I know is I am here for you to ask a question/" Hiei knew the drill so he was ready. "All I have to ask you is what are your feelings towards Kurama?" Hiei flinched at the question at first. With the whole him and Kurama pairing must have got to Ryu. "I like him as my best friend nothing more." Ryu asked Hiei to send in Kurama.  
  
"Well Ryu what do you have to ask me today?" Kurama sat down and looked at Ryu. Kurama noticed his purple hair. Kurama felt a blush coming on Kurama kept yelling at him self he was not gay but Ryu seemed to turn his world inside out. "Kurama you are scared of sexy women and why are you blushing?" Kurama felt his face go even redder. "Well Ryu I think I might have a crush on you." Ryu walked over to Kurama and hugged him.  
  
"Kurama if you go left, right or straight you end up at the same place even if you didn't go straight." Ryu looked Kurama in the face and just as the space between their faces closed Yoko broke in. "well this is a bad time so I will just leave." Before Yoko could leave Kurama walked out.  
  
"Yoko my only question for you is if I paired with a girl would you control yourself?" Yoko looked at Ryu. "Why are you asking me you where just kissing a guy you barley know." Yoko had to make fun of him. "I bet I could if I had to." Yoko left and now it was time for Ryu to go to his room and sleep.  
  
"Well Ryu I was hoping to see you." Kurama walked Ryu to his room. "Ryu about that kiss I loved it. You really must have kissed someone before. Anyway I was wondering could I sleep here. Kurama's face was as red as his hair. "Sure but just keep your pants on." Ryu teased Kurama a little bit before changing into his pajamas.  
  
"You sure this is ok? I don't want to get in trouble." Kurama was right next to Ryu. "Look we a just here to see if we love each other now go to sleep." Ryu put his arms around Kurama and went to sleep. Ryu woke up and had to leave for a meeting so he left Kurama a note.  
  
Kurama woke up to find Ryu's note about the meeting. "Heavens knows how long those meetings last." Kurama thought to himself. Kurama made breakfast with candles and everything. He brushed out his really long hair and changed into some better clothing.  
  
"Sorry the meeting lasted forever. Koenma went on about demon world." Kurama greeted him with a kiss and showed him the food he made. "I made it just for you." Kurama lit the candles and sat across from Ryu. "This is good Kurama but you didn't need to do this." When Ryu said that Kurama walked over and laid his head on Ryu's chest.  
  
"Well someone must have got really tired cooking." Ryu poked fun at Kurama. Kurama slowly put his arms around Ryu and looked like he had fallen asleep. Ryu put his arms around Kurama, picked him up, and put him on the bed so he could sleep.  
  
When Ryu tired to leave Kurama grabbed his arm. "You aren't going any where without me." Kurama gave Ryu an other little kiss and left with him. "You act like we are married. You are a love freak." Ryu said to the red head who was shorter then him. Ryu was 6 feet tall and wore a nice light purple outfit.  
  
"Well maybe I am a love freak but I am your love freak." Kurama teased Ryu back as he gently hugged him. Ryu loved Kurama but wanted the relationship to go at a normal speed. "Kurama you are just so... cute and cuddly like a teddy bear." Ryu placed a kiss on Kurama's lips just when Koenma was walking by.  
  
"Ryu what where you doing?" Koenma looked at him after the kiss. "Well you see me and Kurama have fallen in love." Ryu look at Koenma who walked away after it. "Kurama why don't we go back to my room we can have some more food." Ryu just looked at Kurama who kissed him and pushed him against a wall. Ryu was trying to push Kurama off but it was futile. "Kurama are you insane! Look if you want to make out we can go back to my room."  
  
Once in Ryu's room Kurama went to bed. "You ok Kurama? If you aren't I can make you something to eat." Ryu walked over and looked at Kurama. "I did something to upset you Ryu and I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you in the hallway." Kurama rolled over to find Ryu who put his arms around Kurama and said. "You did nothing wrong you love freak but next time try that where other people can't se us ok?"  
  
Kurama put his arms around Ryu and a few minuets later they where kissing like there was no tomorrow. After Kurama had gone to sleep Ryu woke up and stroked Kurama's hair and whispered "You are my love freak and I hope that won't ever change." After that Ryu went to bed. 


	2. kidnapped and resuced

Gender Bent chapter 2  
  
"Well Kurama do you feel any better today?" Ryu looked at him with his purple eyes. "I am feeling a lot better Ryu. You know you still owe me for in the hall." Kurama dragged Ryu down to the bed and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Kurama is this really the time for us to make out?" Ryu asked Kurama. "If you don't want to Ryu we won't." Kurama was rolled over on his back and was being kissed hard on his lips.  
  
A few hours later Ryu left for an other meeting. Kurama was board out of his mind. Koenma came back asking if Ryu was there but he wasn't. "Koenma Ryu wasn't at the meeting?" Kurama was becoming worried. "He was kidnapped. Hiei knows who did it and how we can get them. "By the way we are bringing in another sprit detective."  
  
In Koenma's office there was a girl with long black hair with a black outfit and ice blue eyes. "My name is Kira I am helping locate a missing boy named Ryu. To my knowledge he is a human boy with a strange aura of spiritual power. Ok I am done reading from the paper Koenma that sounded way to smart!" Hiei came into the room with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yoko.  
  
"Ok everyone the kidnapper is Goki. He is alive and is probably planing to sell him at the demon world black market." Hiei looked around at everyone who where all looking at Kurama who at this point was crying like a child. "How could they kidnap him? Just when I find some guy I like who isn't a psychopath out to kill me he is kidnapped."  
  
Hiei walked over to Kurama and asked him if he wanted to stay behind. "Hiei do you need to ask such a silly question? I am going to beat the living heck out of Goki!" Hiei stared at Kurama. "That is the first time you ever said heck. Now everyone you will have to wear black and Yoko, Yusuke and Kurama disguise yourselves. In fact Yoko put your hair up and come with me."  
  
"Um Hiei what happened to Yoko and where did you find a pink haired girl with her hair in a braid?" Yusuke looked the "girl". "Well I make a cute girl I guess? Also if you mock my hair you will die!" Yoko lashed out at all of them. "Come on we have to save Ryu." Hiei took them to the black market. "Look there is Ryu. Now he will be sold to the highest bidder. Now Koenma gave us no money so we have to kill all the other bidders!" Hiei took out his sword but by the time he did all the bidders where blown up.  
  
"You boys can thank me later anyway I like to make things go BOOM!" Kira said as everyone looked around for something they could trade to Goki for Ryu. "Hey I have an idea. We could give Goki Yoko. He would think Yoko is a girl and then Yoko can kill him." Yusuke said to everyone. "Yusuke why did you think of that. You aren't supposed to make the plans!"  
  
"I know but Kurama isn't really talking in fact where did he go?" Yusuke looked up at the stage to see Ryu getting punished by Goki. "Now tell me who is your master little boy?" Goki looked at Ryu. "No one is my master!" Ryu tried to slap Goki but he pulled out a knife and cut Ryu like he had done before many times. "Goki keep you hands off of that boy!" Kurama reveled himself ready with his whip.  
  
"Kurama what are you doing here! I thought Koenma had you in lock down with Hiei!" Goki stepped back to run into Hiei. "Hand over Ryu and I might not kill you that is if I am feeling generous." Kurama said with his whip ready to lash out at Goki. "Fine you can take him! Kurama you don't want to kill me." Kurama walked over to Ryu and picked up the boy which only said one thing before he fainted. "You came to save me you love freak." Then Ryu fainted and Kurama looked at Goki.  
  
"So Goki you want to live after kidnapping the man I love. Let me think of how many ways I could kill you." Kurama walked towards Goki and lashed out his whip but just tied him with it. "The worst way I could hurt you is to use a death seed." Kurama walked over and put the seed into the wound he made on Goki's leg. "I hope you die a slow and painful death Goki." Kurama picked up Ryu and left.  
  
A few hours Yukina and Botan were attending to later Ryu. "Yukina will Ryu be ok?" Kurama wanted to know if Ryu was going to be unconscious for a while. "He should be fine Kurama. He has a few major injuries but he should be fine. You can go in and see him if you want." Kurama thanked Yukina and went in to see Ryu. Ryu had tubes coming out of him everywhere. Kurama walked over and sat down by his bed.  
  
Kurama saw the flowers someone left Ryu and looked at the card. "These are from Koenma. They are a rare type of flower only found in demon world." Kurama said in a light voice but at that voice Ryu opened his eyes. "Well you saved my life you silly love freak. Why did you save me?" Ryu tried to move his arm but was to weak to do so Kurama walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Hey you know you could have hurt me just then you love freak. I am glad you took that chance." Ryu laid down on the bed not to move or he might cause some really bad injury. "Ryu please try to rest here I will get you something to eat." Kurama came back with some soup and looked at Ryu who looked sad. "Ryu open your mouth." Kurama picked up the spoon and got some soup but Ryu looked oddly at Kurama. "What do I look like a baby?" Ryu opened his mouth and let Kurama feed him soup.  
  
"I feel so childish. I mean you just feed me like I was a baby." Ryu looked at Kurama who seemed to have the but you made such at cute little child just then look. "Ryu you did look like a child I admit but no one saw you at least and you made such a cute child!" Kurama began to pinch Ryu's cheek like he was a child. "Well let me see you don't want to look or feel like a kid again?" Kurama put up the soup bowl and put it away.  
  
"It would be nice to feel like my old self." Ryu looked at Kurama who closed his eyes at the statement. Kurama walked over to Ryu and kissed him. "Do you feel childish now Ryu?" Ryu Looked ups at Kurama and closed his eyes. "Ryu if you need anything tell me ok?" Kurama put on an apron and looked at Ryu who was laughing at him. "What Ryu do you not like the apron I spent hours working on?"  
  
Ryu looked at Kurama who was wearing a pink apron with ruffles on the edges. "I love it but did it have to pink with ruffles? I like it but you know you are showing your really feminine side. If you catch what I am saying you better not wear it in public. Or better yet stay away from everyone and lock the door when you do wear it. The only reason I say this is I am afraid I don't want my love freak to be taken by any psychopath." Kurama looked at Ryu and put his hair up.  
  
"Kurama I think I might have to promote you from love freak. That is not a good thing. Before I know it you will start saying really mushy things!" Kurama just looked at Ryu who knew what was coming. "Oh but Ryu you are my one and only eternal love!" Kurama looked at Ryu who lifted his hand. "Kurama you are more of a love freak then before. You know I think that might be a reason I want you to be my love freak and no one else's."  
  
"Thank you Ryu that was so sweet are you sure you aren't a love freak?" Kurama moved his chair closer to Ryu's bed. "You are the one who always talks about it Kurama not me therefore the name love freak. If you want more info feel free to ask me you love freak." Kurama looked at Ryu and stood up to hug him. During the hug Kurama said "Ryu you are right I am a love freak but I am your love freak and only yours my eternal love"  
  
Ryu looked at Kurama with a little odd look. "Never say those words again I don't like them I just dislike them. Saying you will love me for an eternity. I am sorry Kurama." Yukina came in with Hiei who had black flowers and Kira brought in a card. "Are you feeling well Ryu? I know I don't know you but that looked like it hurt. That guy was a jerk. You can't sell people like that." Kira looked around to notice everyone staring at her.  
  
"Look Ryu we are just her to see if you are feeling better and Kurama why are you wearing a pink apron I know you are in love with a guy but you didn't need to go that far." Hiei looked at Kurama who took off the apron. Ryu whisper to Kurama "I told you to lock the door and you didn't listen you love freak. Next time concentrate on what I tell you more then love." Kurama gently hugged Ryu and Kira made a really good awwww sound. 


End file.
